O QUÊ?
by Anna Potter
Summary: Como contar a Ron que está grávida? Hermione não sabe, e por mais que tente, é dificil! R


Hermione segurava o papel do exame nas mãos. Como contar a Ron uma coisa dessas? Quando ele chegasse? Do tipo... "Olá querido, como foi seu dia? O meu foi ótimo, descobri que estou grávida!" Ou então no jantar... "Querido, estou grávida. Por favor, me passa os nabos?" Ou até quando fossem se deitar... "Ron, eu sei que você teve um dia estressante, está cansado, chato, morrendo de vontade de dormir, mas estou grávida!" Realmente, aquilo era difícil! Ficou pensando horas e horas no que dizer e quando dizer, mas não achou uma frase sequer que fosse a certa.  
  
"Talvez, "estou grávida" seja a melhor..." disse em voz alta. Ela estava sentada no sofá da sala com um livro na mão.  
  
"O que, meu amor?"  
  
Hermione se assustou. Não havia ouvido barulho de chave muito menos o de Ron entrando.  
  
"Na-nada, Ron. Vamos jantar? O jantar está pronto, é só esquentar... sabe eu fiquei te esperando pra que pudéssemos jantar juntos porque..."  
  
"Hermione," ele pegou as mãos da mulher em suas próprias mãos. "Está tudo bem? Você parece nervosa..."  
  
Ela olhou para ele, e tentava falar, mas nenhum som saia de sua boca.  
  
"Nada, está tudo bem, Ron. Eu só queria jantar com você hoje!"  
  
Ele a olhou desconfiado. Quando Hermione o esperava para jantar, era porque tinha algo de diferente, estranho ou preocupante acontecendo!  
  
"Estou falando sério...não tem nada de estranho. Vamos jantar!" ela o puxou pelo braço eo levou até a cozinha.  
  
Durante o jantar Hermione ficou pensativa, um pouco "fora do ar", e Ron, que notou isso, resolveu perguntar novamente se estava tudo bem.  
  
"Herm, você está pensativa, parece até preocupada...Me diga o que está acontecendo, por favor!"  
  
"Nada, eu já disse! Não tem nada, você que está implicando comigo desse jeito! Ela largou os talheres no prato bruscamente, se levantou e voltou para a sala. Ron suspirou e resolveu ir atrás dela.  
  
"Hermione, eu me casei com você não para estar presente apenas nas horas divertidas...quando você tiver um problema, sabe que pode contar comigo! Ele ficou de pé, atrás do sofá onde ela estava sentada, e pôs as mãos em seu ombro o massageando. Ela fechou os olhos, deitou um pouco a cabeça para trás, e pôs a mão em cima de uma das mãos dele.  
  
"Eu sei, meu bem, eu sei!"  
  
"Então..."  
  
Ela novamente tentou falar, mas as palavras não saiam por sua boca.  
  
"É que...bem, eu...eu..."  
  
"Você..."  
  
"Eu...eu não posso contar!"  
  
Ron suspirou, e virou-se caminhando em direção as escadas.  
  
"Está bem, Hermione. Qualquer coisa eu estarei lá em cima no quarto.  
  
Hermione passou a mão pela barriga, e ficou mais alguns minuto na sala, depois subiu. Precisava contar para Ron. Metade do que estava em seu ventre era responsabilidade dele. Metade desse filho iera/i ele. Subiu as escadas decidida a contar ao marido que estava esperando um filho.  
  
"Ron?" chamou docemente ao abrir a porta do quarto.  
  
"Sim?" respondeu ele, que estava deitado na cama, já coberto, sem tirar os olhos do livro que fingia estar lendo.  
  
"Eu preciso te contar uma coisa..."  
  
Ron a olhou e sentou-se na cama.  
  
"Hermione, tudo bem se você não quer me contar!"  
  
"Mas eu ipreciso/i te contar!"  
  
"Vá em frente, então! Conte-me!"  
  
"Bom...eu..eu..."  
  
"Hermione, pode falar! Qual é o problema? Você tem um amante? Quer se separar de mim? Pode falar...eu agüento qualquer coi..."  
  
"Eu estou grávida!" interrompeu um pouco receosa, olhando para baio e mexendo compulsivamente nas mãos.  
  
Ron entrou em estado de choque. A boca aberta, o livro caído, as mãos sem qualquer movimento, os olhos sem piscar, etc.  
  
"Bom, parece que não é qualquer coisa que você agüenta." Ela disse sarcasticamente, o que o fez sair do transe.  
  
"Você...você...não pode ser!"  
  
"Bem, se você não quer acreditar, problemas seu! Mas não diga que eu não avisei daqui sete meses quando eu estiver sentindo contrações e um bebe estiver saindo de mim!"  
  
"Será que dá pra parar com o sarcasmo? A situação é séria!"  
  
"Não diga!"  
  
"Hermione! Pára!  
  
"Ronald Weasley! Eu vou ficar uma pata choca, sentir enjôos, não poderei ver meus pés, prateleiras de lojas, terei que usar roupas especiais para grávidas, e sentirei a maior dor da minha vida na hora do parto...acho que isso está sendo bem mais difícil pra mim, do que pra você!" ela começou a chorar.  
  
"E eu vou Ter que agüentar todas as loucuras de uma grávida mais a parte de chorarem toda hora e quando perguntarem se estão gordas terei que mentir, dizendo "Querida, você esta ótima, quase não dá pra ver sua barriga!" pensou Ron, enquanto abraçava a esposa.  
  
"Hermione, me desculpe! Eu te amo, e quero muito esse filho." Ele pos a mão na barriga de Hermione. "Nós podemos criar uma criança sem problema algum!" Ela sorriu.  
  
"Uma não...duas!"  
  
"O QUÊ?!"  
  
"Não me culpe, culpe a sua família, que tem o gene para gêmeos!"  
  
"Ai meu Deus...ai...duas vezes...duas crianças, dois carrinhos, duas mamadeiras, duas roupinhas, duas fraldas, dois choros, dois berços..."  
  
"Exatamente, Ron...tudo em dobro!" Hermione disse chorando mais, e Ron a abraçou novamente.  
  
"Está tudo bem!"  
  
"Como está tudo bem? Eu vou ficar uma pata-choca!"  
  
Ron riu.  
  
"Está tudo bem! Eu te amo de qualquer jeito. Mesmo se você ficar uma baleia!" ele disse divertido, o que a fez chorar mais e se agarrar mais ao marido.  
  
Depois de algum tempo, quando o susto já havia passado e ambos estavam bem mais calmos e contentes, Ron deitou-se na cama com a cabeça na barriga de Hermione e ficou conversando com os bebês, enquanto esta lhe afagava os cabelos. Ron estava bobo, não parava de pensar em roupinhas, nomes, caras, e não parava de beijar a barriga de Hermione, o que lhe provocava cócegas, e ela ria. Se amavam muito, e os bebês seriam muito bem vindos. Bebês...ainda era uma surpresa para ambos e algo novo, mas que juntos, conseguiriam enfrentar. 


End file.
